


Mein Choices

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [8]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Choices, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie





	Mein Choices

Transylvania, home of the greatest vampire duck clan in history. But, our story  
doesn't involve them. Oh no, our story is about their greatest nemesis: Dr. Von  
Goosewing.

*Meanwhile inside a small caravan*

Dr. Von Goosewing wrung his hands nervously as he watched the sorceress cast a  
spell. The elderly Hadeda chanted in a trance-like state, four orbs of  
light formed. Each orb landed softly on the table in front of Goosewing. The  
gander had a strange feeling that he might not like what they'll show him.  
"Erich, each orb would reflect what would've happened if you had made certain  
choices in your life. Some are good, some are bad. Are you sure you will still  
like to find out what you have missed in your life?" Katarina asked; a slight  
hint of a South African accent in her tone.

"Ja, I am ready." Goosewing nodded solemnly.  
"I ask again: Are you sure? I know some people that became insane when they  
discovered what they have missed out on life."  
"Ja, I am wery certain." the gander sighed sadly.  
"Okay. Hold onto one of the four orbs, and then close your eyes until you see a  
white flash of light. You must then open your eyes as the orb would then show  
you what you've missed in your life."  
"Danke, Katarina." the doctor smiled as he grabbed hold on the first orb on the  
right. He closed his eyes until he saw a flash of light. He then dared himself  
to open his eyes.

Goosewing found himself staring at Count Duckula and his servants. This scene  
looked so familiar to him.  
"Vot ze hell...zis iz vot heff happened yesterday!"  
"Ja, this orb reflects the choices you have made through your life." Katarina  
stated as the first orb popped like a bubble. The Hadeda watched with a  
thoughtful expression on her face as the elderly gander grabbed the second orb.  
After the blinding flash, the doctor opened his eyes.  
Goosewing saw himself with a blonde woman he didn't recognize. He then notices  
the goose holding an egg in her arms.

"Nein, zhis khant be happening! Zat iz ze lady mein friend Klara wanted me to  
meet a few days before I heff met Lady Lamia! Does zhis mean I vos supposed to  
be mit her? Does zhis mean Heinrich would've been alive today?"  
As if answering the hysterical gander's questions, Goosewing suddenly found  
himself being a witness of an amazing vampire battle. He saw himself defeating  
horrible vampires. He wore a shocked expression as the vampire turned into mist.  
He then saw how his counterpart witnessed the death of his friends, family and  
wife. He also witnessed how his counterpart raised the only family member he had  
left: his daughter Giovanna Von Goosewing.

The images disappeared the moment the second orb popped. Despite the fact he  
tried his best not to, hot tears of despair trickled down Goosewing's cheeks.  
"Even when I didn't choose Lady Lamia, I still lost the ones I love. It's so  
painful..."  
"If you like to stop..."  
"Nein! I need to know what could've been. I am sick und tired of pondering each  
night whether zhe life I am being leading is a waste of time, or not."  
"Alright, then."

Dr. Von Goosewing grabbed hold of the third orb. As soon as the flash came, the  
gander opened his eyes. His eyes widened in surprise for what he had seen. He  
witnesses how his counterpart fought a vampire valiantly while Heinrich watched  
them from the sidelines. The vampire Goosewing fought suddenly landed on the  
floor a few feet away from the teenage gander.

Since the vampire was a full head taller than the teenager, Goosewing's  
counterpart couldn't see that his assistant was behind the monster when he  
tossed a silver axe at the vampire, aiming for its heart. The vampire teleported  
itself out of the way, leaving the horrified Heinrich in the axe's path.  
Goosewing felt a large lump form in his throat as his traumatized counterpart  
ran up to the fallen teen. The elderly gander cried hysterically as he clutched  
his deceased assistant in his arms.

As soon as the third orb popped, Goosewing clutched hard onto the table. Nausea  
filled his stomach, despite the fact he tried his best not to remember the  
terrible images he had witnessed earlier.  
"Now, for the last orb." Katarina smiled patiently as the gander grabbed hold of  
it.  
Goosewing found himself in the main hall of a castle. Not just any castle: Count  
Lamian's! The doctor found himself watching his younger counterpart fighting  
against the vampire without any weapons. It was almost like what happened in his  
own timeline! To his amazement, Heinrich didn't come in time when Count Lamian  
mentioned that blood tastes much sweeter after tasting fruit and vegetables for  
a long time. In fact, the count sinked his fangs into his neck.  
"There, now you're a freak of nature. You have one foot on mortal ground and the  
other on vampire territory." Count Lamian sneered as he teleported himself out.  
"Nein..." Goosewing's younger counterpart sobbed as he stared at his hands.  
Instead of normal finger nails, there were claws. Rolling his tongue over his  
teeth, he discovered that his incisors were very sharp and pointy.  
"I am now zhe zhing I am hating zhe most! I am now a dhampir!!"

As soon as the last orb popped, Goosewing found himself back in the sorceress'  
caravan. The gander clutched his head in pain as all the painful images flooded  
his mind.  
"Erich, are you okay?"  
"Nein, I am not being okay, Katarina." the doctor admitted sadly. He then got up  
from his seat.  
"Danke, Katarina. Mein questions heff finally been answered. Now I now know vot  
to wish for."  
"You're welcome, Erich. Please be careful what you wish for."  
"I vill, Katarina, I vill." the gander smiled sadly as he stepped out of the  
caravan. The hadeda didn't seem quite convinced.

As heartfelt sobs of a grieving heart can be heard from outside the caravan, I  
fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodbye out there... Whatever you are!

The End


End file.
